1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector to be provided on a power-supply unit having switching elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of conventional power-supply units, such as inverter device, having switching elements are provided with a sensor for detecting an output electric current. In an inverter device disclosed in JP-A-2010-239811, plural current sensors are housed in a case of the device and a motor is feedback-controlled according to current values detected by the plural current sensors.
Meanwhile, a connectorized cable has been proposed, which allows a current sensor to be provided separately from an inverter device and thus the inverter device to be downsized. A connectorized cable disclosed in JP-A-2013-105714 has a connector having bus bars to be connected to output terminals of an inverter device, plural cables connected to the inverter device via the connector and plural current sensors for detecting currents flowing through the plural cables, and the plural current sensors are arranged in the connector. Output signals of the current sensors are output to the inverter device via a harness.
Furthermore, one of known connection structures to connect an inverter device to a wire harness is disclosed in JP-A-2012-212679. In the structure disclosed in JP-A-2012-212679, a male connector is provided on the inverter device and a female connector of the wire harness is fitted to the male connector. The mating type connection structure allows the wire harness to be easily attached to or detached from the inverter device.